When laundry items like T-shirts or sportswear are used, they are exposed to bacteria from the body of the user and from the rest of the environment in which they are used.
These bacteria are a source of bad odor, which develops after use, but which may remain even after wash. The reason for this bad odor is adhesion of bacteria to the textile surface. Because of the adhesion to the textile, the bacteria may remain even after wash, and thereby continue to be a source of bad odor.
The present invention provides a solution to this problem by reducing the adhesion of bacteria to the textile surface during wash. The selected bacteria are sources of very bad odor, and they were isolated from real-life laundry items.